The present invention relates to fasteners and systems thereof and, more particularly, to a button fastening system that embodies devices and a method for converting button-style fasteners to push-pull detachable fasteners, thereby enabling individuals that are physically challenged or otherwise have limited manual dexterity to wear the button-up clothes they desire.
People who are physically challenged or otherwise have limited manual dexterity, particularly those with limited fine motor skills, sometimes have difficulty buttoning their own clothes. This can be distressing when such a person wants to attend an event requiring formal attire or otherwise desires to dress in a desired article of button-up clothing. Typically, in such situations, such a person would need the assistance of a caregiver at the time of dressing up.
As can be seen, there is a need for a button fastening system that embodies devices and a method for converting button-style fasteners to push-pull detachable fasteners, thereby enabling individuals that are physically challenged or otherwise have limited manual dexterity to wear the button-up clothes they desire.